


Golden Flowers

by BubblyShip



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, Death, Flowerfell, Flowerfell AU, Flowers, M/M, Sciencetale - Freeform, Scifell - Freeform, Underfell, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25383271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubblyShip/pseuds/BubblyShip
Summary: Sci, a young skeleton who had desired to be a scientist, fell into another universe.Everytime he died, a golden flower would blossom on his body.Fell, who just wanted to be alone, didn't like this new skeleton.But the flowers drew him in anyway.
Relationships: Sci/Fell
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	Golden Flowers

The short skeleton didn't mean to fall into another universe, into another underground.

But he did.

And he could never take it back.

The flowers had felt cold, unforgiving when he landed on them. The air was dusty, unclean, full of different smells he didn't want to know the origins of.

His body groaned loudly in annoyance as he had sat up, Sci's pupils wondering around his surroundings. It was a small cave, almost dead flowers in the garden, the grey rock walls having some scratches along them.

His experiment had not gone as planned, not at all. He was building a tolerance for determination, so that way once he gained enough, he could be the one in control of the resets, and put a stop to Flowey. He was almost there before another machine, one he had stopped bothering on a long time ago, suddenly whirled up and snatched him before he could even scream.

And here he was.

Sci knew immeadiatly, upon hitting the flowers that cushioned his fall, that he was not indeed in his own universe. He could recongize the opening to the underground anywhere, and this was an altered version of it. The rocks were more jagged, and the flowers were less taken care of.

There's also the fact that it was an universe machine, which kind of sealed the idea.

"Hey, you shouldn't be here."

The soft voice lurred Sci out of his thoughts and towards a small flower that he also knew, one that was shivering out if fear from him suddenly looking at him.

"You're another monster, right?" Flowey asked.

"Oh, yeah, I am, not from this universe, but I am still a monster," Sci said, crossing his legs as he turned towards the flower.

"Still, you should go back to where you came from, Toriel will rip you to shreds when she finds you," The other whispered quietly.

"Too late for that, you little brat!"

Intense pain was the least Sci could decribe it as while a fireball had hit him square on the back. Almost instantly, he had started to dust, large chunks of his body dissolving away into mere specks of the wind.

_And the first flower bloomed_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sci sat up with a gasp, breathing heavily as he gathered his surroundings.

Jagged rocks.

Scratched walls.

Decaying flowers.

He was alive.

He was fine.

He didn't waste any time, already knowing what he had done as he stood up. Sure, he wasn't the most determined in his universe, but here, he was.

And that was going to help him get home.

"Hey, you," Sci said before Flowey could even open his mouth, "Can you walk and talk?"

"Um, no, I can't walk," Flowey said, looking down at the dirt, "But I can wrap around your shoulders, if y-you'd let me!"

Sci frowned down at him, pondering over what he should do. He didn't trust Flowey in his world, so he couldn't trust Flowey in this world, either. But he needed help to get to the other version of himself, judging by how Toriel had killed him, he needed to get home fast.

"Yeah, no, I'll find my own way out," Sci said, turning around and starting to walk off towards the ruins.

He didn't make it far before another fireball had come out of nowhere and flew at him, nearly hitting him in the process. However, he managed to jump backwards to dodge, only resulting in him running into anothet fireball she had thrown at him and died immeadiatly.

_The second flower had blossomed_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Seven Flowers later_

The skeleton could see why Flowey, from his universe, seemed frustrated constantly. It was difficult, having to repeat the same few minutes over and over. He was not enjoying it, at all, and he hadn't even left the ruins yet.

At this point, he didn't even bother to talk to Flowey. When he opened his eye sockets after dying again, he instantly ran towards Flowey, picked him up, and bolted off to hide behind a pilliar before Toriel could arrive.

"I'm guessing that you have the ability to reset now, huh?" Flowey asked in a hushed, sad tone.

"You can tell, huh?" Sci asked quietly, pushing up his glasses.

"I can hear voices!" Toriel's voice boomed from down the hall.

Flowey looked nervously down the hall as he slowly nodded, not wanting for either of them to get caught. When he had shifted in Sci's hold, a golden color on Sci's leg caught his attention, making him look down from the hall to his leg.

Sprouting out of his leg was a golden flower, bright and colorful, somehow defying the laws of physics itself, or at least, defying what Sci was accustomed to.

Now that he spotted it, he could feel a few more scattered around his body. There was one on the back of his skull that brushed against the wall with each movement, and another on his right arm. He couldn't confirm the spots of the rest, but hr estimated he had around seven flowers on his body, give or take one.

Where were they coming from?

"I guess not..." Toriel's voice retreated with her footsteps, the short skeleton letting out a sigh he didn't know he was even holding.

"So, uh, what's your name?" Flowey asked Sci.

"Sci," He answered, "Do you think you can help me get around her? I've died a couple of times to her and I need to find the other version of me to get back to my universe."

"I don't think that's a great idea," Flowey said, "I think I know the other version of you you're talking about, but he's not exactly friendly. He's caused me a fair share of resets, you know."

"But he would help out another version of himself, right?" Sci asked Flowey hopefully.

"I knew I heard a voice!"

_The eighth flower has bloomed_   
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Eleven golden flowers had bloomed_

Sci pushed through the ruin doors, the familiar feeling of cold air nipping gently in his bones. It looked more darker and scarier then his own universe, the trees bare of any leaves, a sense of dread and death hanging in the air itself. He could spot some dust pieces here and there, sending a shiver down his spine.

This universe was a minefield compared to his.

It was like a darker version of his. So far into his journey, everyone but Flowey had been out for his dust, even a Whimsun, who were constantly afraid in his universe, tried to murder him in this one.

What a pleaser visit, he would probably never come back here again.

"I'm hoping his house is where mine is in my universe, but I'll have to pass through the town in order to get to it," Sci said, frowning at the thought of facing all of the monsters himself, "Is everyone in this universe out for blood and dust?"

"After we were trapped underground, the King announced a new policy that we would live by, rather kill or be killed," Flowey explained to Sci as they started walking, "He wants to be prepared for humans, only letting the strongest monsters survive and reproduce, so that way we had the strongest generation when we escape to the surface."

"Of course that's the case in this universe," The scientist groaned, "Am I one of the people who kill?"

"Everyone in this universe is at least level three," The Flower said, "The Sans from this universe is level six, last time I checked."

A branch snapping behind then made Sci freeze, looking behind him frantically to find the monster who did that, obviously finding nothing but a broken stick and more snow.

"Oh no," Flowey said, "Sci, you should run while you still have the chance!"

"We aren't being attacked yet, and we saved outside of the ruins," Sci said, his voice wavering out of fear, "We're fine, right?"

"I wouldn't depend on the saving constantly, though, because it might not help you in the end!" Flowey said.

"We have to continue forward," Sci said, "If I don't get the resources and space to rebuild the machine, how will I get back to my universe?"

"Just try to stay safe, okay?" Flowey asked, "Because if I was in your position, I would rather stay safe in the universe I was trapped in then dusting away in my own universe."

Sci approached a bridge before stopping, footsteps sounding in the snow behind him. Both he and Flowey had fear, which only intensified with the dark voice that accompanied the footsteps.

" **D o n ' t y o u k n o w h o w t o g r e e t a n e w p a l ? T u r n a r o u n d a n d s h a k e m y h a n d .** "

It wasn't like he really had a choice.

He turned around and stuck out his trembling hand.

How else could he react to the terrifying voice? Run away? Sci wasn't a fast runner, he wouldn't get very far. The people in this universe, so far, were ruthless serial killers who would easily overpower him. It was difficult for him to even fight off a Froggit, which was one of the weakest monsters in his universe. And he wouldn't be killing anyone, because that wasn't what he wanted to do.

A stabbing pain was what met his hand, making Sci scream and tug back his hand, tumbling backwards as his hand started to bleed. A bloody knife was dropped to the ground at his feet, the attacker covered by shadows chuckling.

"Who knew the old weapon-in-the-hand-trick could still fool and innocent sucker?" The dark voice laughed, wiping off the blood onto their pants, "Aw, look how scared you are! Makes sense, monsters who socialize with Flowey are bound to become whimps like him."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Another flower grew_

Sci hadn't even seen it coming. One moment, he was being mocked by some guy in the shadows, the next he was gasping awake next to the door. A flower was now above his right eye socket, slightly blocking his vision if he looked up.

"What happened?" Flowey asked.

"I died, again!" Sci groaned, hitting the back of his skull against the door behind him, "This guy came out of nowhere and stabbed my hand with a handshake before murdering me!"

"That's an old trick, I'm surprised people are still doing it," Flowey said, "But stay determined! I'm sure we can find a way around this!"

So, once again, Sci went down the same path. And once again, the branch was snapped and he had turned around to meet the mysterious monster. This time, however, he didn't shake his hand.

"The old knife in the hand trick, only a fool could fall for that," Sci said.

"Yeah, like you did the last save, buddy."

"Sans?" Flowey squeaked, trying to hide down into Sci's torn and dirty lab to make himself as small as possible.

The Sans from that universe stepped out of the shadows, his golden tooth glistening under the light with his large grin. He looked like a terrifying version of Sci, and if Sci was a normal monster or human, he probably would've missed a heart beat right on the spot beforr dying from fear.

"Yeah, you ain't wrong, but what I want to know is," He said, lifting his hand before he pressed a finger directly into Sci's forehead, "Why there's another skeleton, right here, who looks like a whimp version of me."

"I-I'm from another universe," Sci stuttered, cursing at himself in the back of his mind for appearing weak, "Do you think you can help me get back to mine? I just need to build a machine!"

"Hm, let me think," He said, pretending to think for a second, "No, and f*ck off."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Yet another flower was born from Sci's body_

Sci groaned, sliding down the door and covering his face in his hands.

This was frustrating. Really frustrating! Why did he have to suffer through this? He just wanted to have a happy life, and now he was stuck going through another universe that wanted to kill him!

His Papyrus would never, ever like this universe, that was for sure.

"There might be a way that we can avoid him, if you keep running at the bridge he might not bother to chase you?" Flowey offered.

"I have no other idea," Sci said, standing up slowly.

And so, that's what he did. He just sprinted the whole way across, keeping his gaze on the snow in front of him until he had reached the wood. The stick behind him didn't crack, and there was no creepy figure standing behind him, so in this case he was off to a great start.

Obviously, that didn't last when he reached the broken down sentry station.

The evil version of himself was seated there, drinking mustard straight out of the bottle while staring directly at Sci with his one glowing pupil.

"Where do you think yer going, sweetheart?" He asked, leaning forward in his seat.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Many, many flowers bloomed_

"Hey, again," Sci said, leaning against the counter of the sentry station, "Is there any way I can-"

"Just stop!" The other version of him suddenly snapped, slamming his hands onto the table.

"What?" Sci asked.

"Why the h*ll are you being so nice to me after I killed you a bunch of times?" The other growled, "I don't get it."

"Because having friends is fun."

"I doubt it," He said, leaning back in his seat, "Yer just being plain stupid. If it weren't for that determination of yours, you'd be dead ten times over by now."

"Well, I guess I'm determined to treat everyone with kindness to the best of my ability," Sci said, "So, why are you so against it?"

"Because it makes no god d*m sense!" The other said, "Why would you bother to be nice to someone when they'll edventually stab you in the back?"

"Not true friends would do that to you," Sci said before pausing, tilting his head, "Do you not have any friends?"

"I do have friends you piece of sh*t!"

"It sounds like you don't."

"Shut up."

"You aren't denying it."

The good toothed skeleton huffed, crossing his arms and looking away towards the forest surrounding them.

"So what does it matter if I'm friends with anyone or not?" The other Sans asked, "Why do you care?"

"Because I know what it's like to be trapped in a place, with no friends," Sci said, "And I'm sure you do too,"

The silence that followed confirmed his suspicions. This other him must've had the same past, with W.D Gaster. Flowey looked awkwardly between them but said nothing, not wanting to intrude on what they were talking about.

"You can trust another version of yourself, right?" Sci asked, sticking out his hand, "How about we start over, with nicknames so we don't get confused. No knifes, no attacking, just a friendly introduction. My name is Sci."

The skeleton from this universe stared down at the hand for a moment, and Sci was afraid that he wouldn't take it at all. However, a hand with no weapon hiding inside of it met his.

"Call me Fell."

~~~~~~

After that introduction, and restarting over from their previous bloody encounters, Sci and Fell became quick friends with each other, even though they were polar opposites. It was hard to get into Fell's house though, since his Papyrus killed Sci at first sight multiple times. But finally, managing to talk his Papyrus out of killimg him immeadiatly, Sci and Fell managed to avoid that disaster.

"Hey, I never got to ask, since I was too busy killing you and such," Fell said, looking over at Sci, "But what's what the disorder thing?"

"I don't have a mental or physical disorder," Sci said.

"Yer flowers," Fell said, poking one of them, "Is that a condition or what, since everytime I look at you it feels like another grew."

"That's because of my saves," Sci answered, "Everytime I die, another one grows on my body."

"So the lady behind the door must've screwed you over pretty bad, judging by how many flowers yer had when I first saw you," The red pupiled one laughed, "Heh, classic. She did say she'd kill any monster who dared enter the ruins from the underground, she probably thought you were one of them breaking in to try and take her levels."

"It seems so," The glasses one said, "She does have very good aim. The first time I fell down it had only been a couple of minutes before she killed me at first sight."

"Figures," Fell spoke, crossing his arms behind his head, "So, Mr. Smart Guy, where ta first?"

"What do you mean?"

"To build the machine you were so instant on. We both know you aren't going to last here, even with your little trick. So where should we start to get the materials for your machine?"

Before Fell could object, Sci had practically tackled him into a hug, yelling, "Thank you!", over and over again. Fell yelled out objections to his action and tried to shove him off while Flowey just giggled at them.

~~~~~~

"So, this is my little lab behind the house," Fell introduced Sci as he flicked on the lightd, "Shoot, I haven't been down here in what, years? Something like that, anyway. I don't apologize for the mess, there's a reason why I left it and I'm not picking it up."

"That's fine, as long as you don't leave stuff that'll gunk up my machine, I can work with this," Sci said, brushing aside a few bags of empty chisps, "But your machine is no where near being conpleted compared to mine, so we'll be working on this a lot."

"We?" Fell asked, "You mean just you and Flowey, right?"

"I'm not very good at science, since I never got out of elementary school before I died, but I can still help carry things!" Flowey offered, flashing Sci a hopeful smile.

"See, you're in good hands," Fell said.

"I don't have hands."

"You're in good... Vines?"

"I guess that can work."

"You used to dabble in science, and I need someone to double check my estimations so I don't accidently create a black hole," Sci said, "Onr that would destroy your lab."

"Does it look like I care about this room?" Fell asked, kicking aside a soda can, "I could care less if a black hole ate this dump."

"It would destroy the entire underground, Fell," Thr scientist said.

"Well shoot," The taller of the two groaned, "That's where I parked the car! Fine, I'm in."

"You don't _have_ a car."

"And you don't _have_ an imagination, jacka*s."

~~~~~~

Getting the pieces and materials for the machine alone was a hassle.

Sometimes, monsters would see Fell entering his lab and follow him to try and kill him, ending up often killing Sci in the process. And the materials for the machine were hard to find, so they would have to look over large areas, which often had killer monsters lurking about. So, by the time they had gathered the materials alone, Sci had died over thirty times, and had so many flowers on his skull that he could only see out of one eye scoket.

"Why don't we just try cutting them?" Fell asked, gesturing towards the flowers on Sci's eye socket.

"I tried, they're a part of my body now, and it was painful," Sci answered, pulling out a bunch of papers and spreading them out over a table, "Well, I have the plans, and the materials, let's just hope I can actually build this."

"Well, we have to make sure we're quiet," The L.O.V.E filled monster said, looking up at the ceiling.

"And why is that?"

"Because Boss is up there after work usually, and of he hears anything he'll storm down here and best the sh*t out of me."

"Who's Boss?"

"My Papyrus."

Sci stopped what he was doing and looked over out of surprise, almost dropping the hammer on his hand.

"You call your brother 'Boss'?" Sci asked quietly.

"Yeah, he is my Boss after all, and he hates it when I call him by his name," Fell said.

"That isn't right."

Fell cracked open one of his eye sockets that he had closed, glancing at Sci with a confused look, who was making his way up the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To set things right with your brother."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Four more flowers have bloomed_

"You need to stop!" Fell said, grabbing onto Sci's wrist before he went into his house, "You're just going to get yourself killed again."

"I don't care, no one deserves to be treated like that by their own family," Sci said.

"Why are you so instant of Boss treating me like a family?" Fell asked.

"Because I care about you."

The fanged skeleton then let go of his wrist out of surprise, letting the scientist to on to the door. He opened the door before Fell regained his composure and yelled for him to wait, running after him.

"I told you, I'm not stopping," Sci said to Fell.

"No, it's not that," Fell said,rubbing the back of his neck, "It's just, no one has ever said that to me before."

"No one has ever said they... Care about you?"

"Not like that, they haven't. I uh... Just wanted to thank yer for saying that. It means a lot to me."

The awkward gaze on Fell's face, and the way he didn't really get the whole friendship thing, it made Sci be filled with determination.

Determination to give Fell a friend he's never had before.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Nine flowers later_

"C'mon, we just need to go a little more further," Fell said, grabbing Sci's hand and leading him forward.

Sci was mostly blinded by the flowers now, half of his remaining eye socket blocked by the golden petals. So, his balance wasn't the best, and Fell wanted to make sure Sci wouldn't trip.

He wouldn't say it aloud, but he had grown attached to the alternate version of himself. Sci was the first person, in his entire world, that ever remotely cared about his happiness and wellbeing. Not to mention how cute Sci was compared to the rest of his world. That caused Fell to latch onto Sci, since his emotionally unstable soul would naturally latch onto anything that would give him happiness.

Soon, Sci was able to walk around his house and basement without Edge trying to attack him. And if he walked through Snowdin with Fell, who glared at anyone who looked at Sci, so they wouldn't attack. Every other place, however, is a different story.

"Undyne should be distracted by Papyrus, so we should be able to take a quick look," Fell said.

"Well, I hope so, anyway," Sci said.

"Hello darlings!" A voice singed from behind them.

"Sh*t, it's Mettaton!" The darker of the two said, grabbing his friend's shoulders and shoving him in a different direction, "Go!"

"Mettaton? Who's Mettaton?" Sci panicked.

"Bad robot guy," Fell said.

A bullet shot from the distance, hitting Sci directly in the chest, killing him almost instantly.  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Another flower grew_

Sci coughed, rubbing his throat befote he looked down at his hands, one of which had a flower growing on it.

"It looks like we'll have to go through all of this again," Sci said, looking over at Fell who was sitting on the couch, "Fell?"

His body was hunched over as he was sobbing, fat tears rolling from his eye sockets as he sobbed. Sci sat down next to him and put a hand on his back.

"Are you okay?" He asked quietly.

"No!" Fell snapped, "No, no I'm not. I don't want to lose you!"

"What do you mean?" He asked, "You won't lose me."

"What if you can't reload?" The other suddenly snapped, sniffing loudly, "What if a human falls down here, and has more determination then you? What if your deaths catch up to you and you die?"

"That won't happen," Sci said quietly.

"What if you rebuild the machine and forget about me in your universe?" Fell cried, "What if you just use me and-"

"Hey, hey," Sci said, grabbing his skull and pulling it towards him, "Look at me."

"I am," Fell sniffed, blinking away some tears.

"I will never forget you," Sci said, pressing his forehead against Fell's.

"Promise?"

"Promise."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_Many more flowers were on his body_

It happened so suddenly.

One moment, Sci and Fell were walking down the Snowdin, hand in hand since Sci was completely blinded by the flowers covering his eye sockets at this point. And because Sci couldn't see, he wasn't able to make any process on the machine, so until they figured out another way to get rid of the flowers without the pain.

"Guh..." Sci groaned, his free hand rubbing his skull.

"What's wrong?" Fell asked.

"My skull is-"

Suddenly Sci dropped to the ground, a scream erupting from him as pain shot through every part of his body with a flower growing out of it.

"Sci?" Fell yelled, looking down frantically for a solution, "What's going on, what's wrong?"

"I-I don't know!" Sci cried out, "Just everything hurts!"

Sci's soul started to burn as his body started to melt, Fell grabbing onto Sci's hands as he tried to figure out what to do.

"Sci, you're melting! You're determination is melting your body!" The gold toothed skeleton said, "What do I do? I don't know what to do!"

"It must be the determination!" The melting skeleton explained, "I used it too much, and now I'm melting!"

"What should I do? How can I save you?"

A trembling hand reached up to brush against Fell's face, causing Fell to pause, and his hand shot up to lay on Sci's.

"You know," Sci said softly, "I always liked the way you smiled. Because I've always loved y-you."

"No no no, don't talk like that!" Fell yelled, a few tears dripping from his eye sockets, "Don't you f*cking think about it. Tell me how to fix you!"

"You can't f-fix what's already dead," Sci whispered in a sorrowful tone.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_A scream of pure could be heard as dust and golden flowers scattered across the snow._


End file.
